


Another Meal with a slight twist!

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is always being asked to do his Indian Russian accent by Jensen and he had had enough! That is when he comes up with a brilliant idea to create something that looks like himself and can talk in Indian Russian. </p><p>First time doing Cockles and I hope it okay! Suppose to be kind of funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Meal with a slight twist!

It had been a long day for Misha, Jensen and Jared as they sat down at the dinner table to wait for Jensen’s beautiful wife Danneel to plate them up full of food. Misha was sandwiched between Jensen and Jared per usual as all three women sat across from them. It was almost like a tradition now. Once the food had been served and JJ seated in her chair the dinner could begin. Everything was going according to plan and Misha hoped Jensen wouldn’t bring up the Indian Russian accent but like with every dinner meal he went too Jensen would always, always without fail bring it up.

“So Dmitri!” Jensen grins almost in a devilish way at Misha.

Misha groans, not again he thinks, “Urgh what!”

Jensen laughs, “You know what…come on man bring it out! You’re our party entertainer!”

Misha glares at him, not only does he get picked on at work but also outside of work. He shakes his head but like every time gives in and starts talking in his Indian Russian accent. Everyone on the table laughs and cheers but not one of them could out win JJ and Jensen’s cheering and laughter. It was like everyone was an adult and feeling sorry for Misha, but Jensen and JJ were like complete 5-year-olds. That was how the evening always ended, Misha leaving with his wife Vicky after doing his accent but not before everyone said their goodbyes in hugs.

“Man I can’t wait for next week’s Dinner party, I love your accent so much Misha…my Dmitri! “He smirks as he hugs Misha tightly. It was at that point that Misha had had enough, with a plan in mind he leaves the Ackles household.

That was how Misha finds himself walking into Jensen’s house and being greeted by a smiling JJ before she goes running to her dad most likely to tell him that Misha his clown had arrived. Misha was carrying a present that was clutched into his arms as Jensen comes running round the corner with a goofy grin on his face. Misha rolls his eyes. “I bought you something…let’s just say it’s an early birthday present” he mutters as he hands the toy over to Jensen who takes it gladly and opens it. His eyes widen before he practically leaps onto Misha. “Now you can stop calling me Dmitri every time you want me to speak Indian Russian because you have your own! “He huffs as he pats Jensen on the back before they break apart.

“Thank you Misha” Jensen grins as though he had just won the lottery and he was 5 again.

“Your welcome, sometimes you’re like a child Jensen and that right there” points at the smaller version of himself with a string attached that Jensen was currently pulling and laughing at the sound of Mishas own accent coming through made Jensen such a child. Even JJ was more mature than he was. Then again, JJ was giggling and trying to snatch the toy from Jensen. It was rather bizarre considering it was himself as a toy. He shakes his head” makes you like a child.” He finishes the sentence before walking towards the dining room table for another dinner meal only this one would be less annoying since Jensen was preoccupied with a version of himself. Misha smiled to himself, he was no longer a clown and for once in his entire life that he had been going round to Danneels meals he could relax and not worry about Jensen asking for him to speak Russian. The toy was doing that for him. It was only a matter of time however that the toy would stop working, but right now Misha didn’t want to think about that, he was enjoying himself far more than he ever had before.


End file.
